classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Kit Archer
=Kit Archer= http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/Kit2.png Name: Christopher (Kit) Archer Gender: Male Age: 35 Birthdate: April 7th 1987 Birthplace: Northern Dutchess Hospital, NY Height: 5' 11" Weight: 155 lbs Eye Color: Blue, w/flecks of dark green Hair Color: Light Brown Status: Married to Lexa Lawrence, with three children IM Screen Name: Zetes Player: Kum-El Theme Song: I Can't Stand Still from Footloose the Musical Appearance * Wears cargo pants with several pockets, one of which almost always has a book stuffed into it. * He tends to go shirtless outside of class and other situations where full clothing is prefered, as it's easier than keeping his wings folded up tight all the time. And, while lighter than someone his height really should be normally (hollow bones, like a bird's), he's in good shape and looks it. * Sometime between the Japan Trip and the return to Earth he gained another two inches of height, but hasn't gained any weight, making him a little bit skinnier nowadays Personality * Generally friendly, and still really active. He loves to play most sports, even the ones he's not particularly good at. He's also a bit of a bibliophile. He still has a tendency not to know when to give the interesting new person some time to get adjusted though. Power * Flight Background * Born in a small town in rural New York Kit was a perfectly normal, if somewhat hyper, kid until he hit puberty. In addition to the regular annoyances of a breaking voice and acne he sprouted wings, an event which, and I quote, "Hurt like hell." Needless to say, this got mixed reactions among his family and friends. * Kit keeps anything that will fit in his pockets, so you never know what he's capable of pulling out of them at a given time. Half the time, even he doesn't know everything he's carrying around. * Kit holds the distinction of being one half of the first couple to spring up at Heartwood. * Kit also holds the somewhat embarrassing distinction of being the first person to accidentally see Liya naked, during the student's mission to their sister school in Denmark, something that could have been very bad for him, as he was flying at the time. As it was he dropped several feet before he remembered to start flapping his wings again. * An as yet undocumented event left Kit without Mai Sorata. Shortly after this he was reunited with classmate Lexa Lawrence and they renewed the friendship they'd begun on the day they'd arrived at Heartwood. They began dating in May 2003, after Kit was sure his feelings for Lexa wern't the result of a rebound. Plans made later in the year to visit each other during the summer of 2004 were interupted by Evac. The two eventually married while on the space station, and two of the couple's children were born there. * Kit currently works at the Redford elementary school as a gym teacher. * He was recently hired as the head of Heartwood's PR Department. * He and Lexa have just had their third child.